I intend to be your last
by AbigailRochelle
Summary: This is a Klaroline fanfiction that takes place after season four episode twenty-three when Klaus came to see Caroline at her graduation. The title of this fic comes from the line when Klaus said, "He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes." What happens when Caroline decides to go to New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1: New Orleans

Caroline didn't know what to do. She knew Klaus liked her so when he told her he intended to be her last she didn't know how to react. All she could do was just smile at him. Then shortly after that Klaus just left.

The next day Caroline just didn't know what to do. She knew she liked him too, but he left before she could say anything. So Caroline did the only thing she could do. She called up Stefan who come over as fast as he could.

"What's wrong, Caroline," he asked stepping into her house.

"I don't know how to tell you," she nearly sobbed walking to the living room.

"Whatever it is you can trust me," Stefan comforted taking hold of her arm.

"It's not the simple," Caroline whispered turning to look at Stefan.

"Caroline, what is it," he asked helping her sit down.

"I…I…I'm in love with Klaus, and her left before I could say anything," she sobbed.

"What," he exclaimed shocked.

"You heard me. I'm in love with Klaus, but I can't do anything about it because of Tyler," she answered.

"What does he have to do with it, you and he are broken up," Stefan added.

"I know that, but do you know what he will do if he finds out. It will be the end of Klaus and me as we know it," Caroline nearly cried.

"I don't it will be that bad," Stefan whispered taking her hand.

"You don't know that," she whispered back leaning into him.

They sat there for a while in silent while Stefan just held her. She had no idea what to do, but she need to figure out something. She just hoped she could figure it out before Tyler found out. If he ever found out she would lose her mind. Soon after Stefan's phone started to ring.

"Sorry, Caroline, I have to go. It's Elena, and you know how she can get sometimes," he sighed getting up.

"It's okay, her problem is probably a lot bigger than mine anyways," she replied walking him to the door.

"Caroline, you know I'd love to stay and help, but there really isn't anything I can do," Stefan said turning around to look at her before he walked out the door.

"I know, now go help Elena," she answered closing the door behind him.

When she left she just went to her rom and cried. She didn't know that else to do, but lay there and cry. Hopefully she could figure out something, but all she could thing about was wanting Klaus to be there with her right now. A few hours lately she off into sleep.

"Klaus, what are you doing here," she exclaimed.

"Can't I just came see you? I miss you so much," he smiled

Caroline didn't know how to react. She just stood there staring at him smiling. "I missed you too," she replied moving toward him.

"I was hoping you would say that," he whispered pulling her close to him.

"Klaus, I can't…," she tried to get out, but Klaus stopped her with a kiss.

"Love, what's wrong," he asked taking a step back.

"Do you remember what happened last time you showed up? I just can't go there again knowing you're just going to leave," she sobbed leaning into him.

"Caroline, I promise never to leave you again if it's the last thing I do," he replied hugging her tight.

"Klaus, I love…..," she tried to get out before she woke up from the dream.

What was that all about Caroline thought sitting up in bed. She just didn't understand why she had a dream about Klaus. Yeah, she had thought about him before she fell asleep, but that didn't mean she had to have a dream about him. She didn't know what it meant, but all she knew was that she had to go the New Orleans to find him. After a while she fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Bourbon Street

When Caroline arrived in New Orleans she didn't know what to expect. She thought she would find Klaus right away, but she was wrong. She actually had no idea where to find him so she was surprised when she walked into a bar near the French Quarter and found him. So she walked up next to him and order a drink.

"Bourbon, please," she said to the bar tender.

"Caroline, is that you? What are you doing here?", he asked surprised to ever see her again.

"Klaus, I...uh… Honestly, I come here to find you because I couldn't stand how we left thing, and I couldn't let you leave without telling you I love you," she replied a little shy.

"Oh, love, I love you too. I never said it because I was afraid you didn't fill the same way, and then there's Tyler.

"Tyler, and I broke up, but do you have an idea what he would do if he found out I had feelings for you and was here he'd kill us both." she answered.

'I know, love, and he can't hurt me, and I won't let him hurt you. A man who can't except that you love someone else, no matter how much he hates me, is not worthy of you," he responded taking her hand.

"Klaus, you might be a vengeful killer, but he doesn't see you the way I do, no one does. They don't understand that a man can change," she said twisting her finger between his.

"Caroline, you make me want to be a better man," he replied taking her other hand is is empty hand.

"So I don't know how long I'm going to be staying, but I'll stay as long as it takes for everyone to realise that I love you," she exclaimed.

"Stay as long as you want. Do you have anywhere to stay?", he asked

"No, I haven't really thought that far ahead,"she said.

"You can stay with me, we can go there now," he responded getting up.

Caroline followed him out of the bar and to his house. She had no idea what to expect coming here, but she really didn't know what to expect staying at his house.

When they come to his house Caroline walked in expecting to see his family, but there was no one in sight. She couldn't believe that his family wasn't there, but being the family that they are them not being there was kind of normal.

"Where's all your family?", she asked as the walked into the house.

"Well, this is a huge house so if you can't find them anywhere then they're not here," he replied

"Oh, I guess I should have known that," she smiled.

"I'm really glad you decided t o come," he responded taking her bag and setting it inside the door, "I hated the way things ended too, and i thought really hard about coming to see you, but I thought it would make you upset,. Also I didn't want to run into Tyler," he continued wrapping his arms around her.

"I wouldn't have gotten upset with you. I probably would have been surprised to see you. Tyler on the other hand would have tried to kill us both," Caroline replied embracing his hug by wrapping her arms around him.

"I think that's enough talk about Tyler. Let's talk about you," Klaus smiled leaning into kiss her.

"Klaus, I can't," she sighed stepping back.

"What's wrong, love," he asked a little worried.

"Klaus, I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. I even love you more than I loved Tyler. But I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not ready to take whatever this is to the next step. I need some time to think about what's going on here and what I want," she replied.

"Well, what do you want?". he asked taking her hand and leading her to the living room to sit down.

"Klaus, I…" she paused sitting on the couch.

"What," he replied sitting down next to her.

"Honestly I want you by my side till the end of time, but you know who much I loved Tyler. I can't just move on quickly from that, and jump into a relationship with you. We need to take this one step at a time," she nearly cried.

"I understand," he whispered.

"Do you?", she questioned.

"Caroline, I love you enough to what as long as it takes for you to stand beside me for the rest of eternity," he answered.

"I don't know what to say," she exclaimed.

"You don't have to say anything," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered leaning into his touch.

"I love you too," he whispered back resting his chin on her head.

"He, is anybody home," Elijah yelled walking into the house trying to find his family. He been looking for them all day, and couldn't find them anywhere.

"In here," brother," Klaus yelled in response.

"Niklaus, I've been….Caroline, what are you doing here," Elijah exclaimed stopping dead in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

"Brother, what are you doing back?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I came looking for you, but then I saw Caroline here. Can you please explain to me why she is here?" Elijah answered.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself," Klaus replied.

"So can you explain to me why you are here?" Elijah asked during to look at Caroline who was shocked to see him.

"Well, if you must know Klaus and I had some stuff happen, and I didn't like the way it ended so I came here to get things straightened out," she answered hoping that was good enough for him.

"What kind of stuff?" Elijah pried

"If you honestly much know I'll tell you if you have a few minutes to let me explain," she responded.

"I think I can spare a few minute," he said coming to sit beside her.

Caroline was quiet for a while trying to gather her thoughts before she began. She didn't know how much to tell him, but being Klaus's brother she might just tell him everything.

"Well, Klaus showed up at my graduation, and told me he was letting Tyler go free. Then he said something that still breaks my heart to this day. He told me that Tyler is my first love, and he intends to be my last however long it takes. After that everything was going great, but then Tyler broke up with me. At first I was upset. I mean, I was in love with Tyler, and that kind of love just doesn't go away like that. So then a few days later I realized that I was in love with Klaus. I was so upset with how things ended with him because I didn't know how he really felt. So I decided to came here to tell him how I felt, and to show everyone else how I felt," she said almost crying.

"Is this true," Elijah said looking at Klaus.

"I can't lie to you, brother. I'm madly in love her, and after every evil and vengeful thing I've done she loves me too," Klaus answered moving to stand next to Caroline.

"I hope you know this will change things," Elijah responded.

"We...," Klaus tried to get one.

"We know this is going to be hard," Caroline exclaimed before Klaus could say anything. "This won't affect Klaus as much as it will affect me. No one back home even knows I'm here. I mean, do you have any idea what would happen to me if Tyler found out I was here? I know sometimes the hardest thing to do is the right thing to do, but when everyone will be angry with me for being here it kind of makes things a little more complicated," she finished taking Klaus's hand.

"Well, I don't know how we're going to get through this, but I here for you, both of you. I just hope you both know what you are doing," Elijah responded.

"Thank you so much for being understanding, Elijah. I know this is going to be hard for all of us," Caroline sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

After a few days Stefan started to realize that Caroline was nowhere to be found. He thought she would be at home, but when he check she wasn't there either. It wasn't until a few days later that he received a text from her telling him she was in New Orleans with Klaus, and that everything was okay. He thought that's where she might have been but he wasn't sure. Now that he knew where she was he would just have to keep the others from worrying especially Tyler.

The next day he thought he'd call Caroline to see how she was doing, but he wasn't sure what to tell her. He didn't want her to think he was upset with her for going, he just wanted to see how she was doing, and that he supported her.

"Hello", Caroline asked after the phone ring a while.

"Hi, Caroline, it's Stefan. I was just calling to see how you were doing. I got your message, and I just wanted to check up on you", he responded.

"I'm going okay. Things here are going great, but I'm worried about what's happening back home. Most of all I'm scared of what Tyler would do if he found out I was here", she replied almost crying.

"Caroline, there's no need to worry. Everything will be fine, and I won't let Tyler do anything stupid. Actually I wasn't really planning on telling him where you were. I thought I'd let you tell everyone when you're ready", he answered.

"That's very kind of you. I don't plan on telling them for a while or no until I figure what's really going on. I mean, I know that Klaus and I both really love each other, but I don't think they should know until everything's worked out", she said sighing.

"That's understandable. I won't lie to them, but if anyone starts asking me where you are I'll just tell them you're out of town or something", he responded.

"Thank you, Stefan, I wouldn't know what I would do without you," she smiled.

"No problem, just looking out for my best girl," he answered.

"Well, your best girl is doing fine, but she has to go. I'll talk to you later, bye," she responded before hanging up the phone.

"Bye, I love…." He tried to get out before she hung up.

After things ended with Elena he wanted so badly tell Caroline he loved her, but he didn't know how. What with everything going on with her, Tyler, and Klaus he didn't think it was a good idea to bring it up. And now with her in New Orleans he really didn't know how to tell her or if he should even tell her at all. All he knew was that he loved her, and would find some way to tell her if only he knew how.

When he got home he was surprised to find that everyone was there, but he could tell something was not right. He didn't understand what could be wrong so he just walked in and sat down.

"Stefan, have you seen Caroline?", Elena finally asked.

"No, I haven't seen her in a while, why," he answered.

"Cause I haven't seen her in a few days and I'm worried," she responded.

"Elena, it's Caroline. Wherever she is I know she's be okay," he said moving to sit next to her.

"How can you be so sure," she whispered turning to look at him.

"Because I know Caroline, and I know that she would put herself in danger unless it was absolutely necessary. When have you know Caroline to go anywhere unsafe," he replied taking her hand.

"I guess you're right, Stefan. I trust Caroline knows what she's doing wherever she is," Elena sighed calming a little bit.

Stefan and Elena just sat there for a few minutes not talking when they heard a weird sound at the door. When they went to see what it was they we're shocked to see Caroline standing on the front steps.

"Caroline, what are you doing her," Stefan asked surprised.

"I came to explain everything," she replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

Back in New Orleans Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah were still trying to find things out. They just couldn't figure out what to about all of this. Caroline's first thought was to stay with Klaus for a while, but she also knew she had to explain things to her friend she just didn't know how.

"I think I know what I have to do," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"And what it that," Klaus asked looking at her.

"I need to go back to Mystic Falls, and explain to everyone where I've been, and why I'm here. Maybe if I talk to them they might understand," she answered.

"Do you really think that's the best idea," Elijah responded before Klaus could.

"It's not something I want to do, but I think I have," she replied.

"If you think it's what's best then you should do it," Elijah reassured her.

"And what makes you an expert on what's best," Klaus asked him.

"Klaus, I don't want to start an argument, but you do remember that I have high moral standards," Elijah answered.

"But it's still not your place to tell her what's best," Klaus replied.

"I'm not telling her what's best I'm just agreeing with her," Elijah responded.

"So that's what you're doing, now is it," Klaus smirked.

"You know what, Klaus, I don't have to answer to you. I can tell her my opinion if I want," Elijah said sternly.

"Oh, you think so," Klaus said about to stand up.

"Both of you stop this now," Caroline barked standing up, "This is my life, and I'll do what I think is best for my life I don't need you two telling me what to do. Elijah, I appreciate your opinion, and I know how you are about doing wants right, but it's still me life. Klaus, if you truly love me like you say you do you will support me in doing what I feel is best no matter what you think. You two can be so childish sometimes," she finished storming out of the room.

Once she left the room she went down to hall to her and Klaus's room to back. She didn't care what they think she was going to go back to Mystic Fall. She knew deep down that telling her friends was the right thing to do, and she was going to do it no matter how much she didn't want to.

A little while later Caroline heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was so tried to ignore it.

"Caroline, babe, can I come in," Klaus asked slowly pushing the door open.

"I guess," she replied not turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't know how ignorant and rude I was being. It won't happen again, I promise," he said walking toward her.

"How do I know do I know you're telling me the truth," she asked turning around to face him.

"Caroline, I love you more than anything, and I would never lie to you," he replied walking toward her.

"I love you too, but sometimes you let your selfish nature get the best of you," she responded talking his hand and sitting on the bed.

"Caroline, I know I care more about myself than others, but you've changed that. When I look at you all I can do is care more for you than I do myself which is why I'm not going to stand in your way. If you think going back to Mystic Fall, and telling your friends about us is a good idea then I support you one hundred percent," Klaus smiled taking both her hands in his.

"Klaus, you have no idea what it means to hear you say that. I just don't know what to say," she smiled back.

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered leaning into kiss her.

The touch of his lips took Caroline by surprise. They have never kissed before, and she had no idea it would be like this. All she knew was that she was enjoying it so she leaned into him and kissed him back. She was leaving tomorrow, and she wasn't going to waste one minute of time with him.

The next morning Caroline was all backed and ready to leave, but she still wasn't sure if this was the right thing. She knew she had to get her friends what was going on, but she wasn't ready to leave Klaus yet. She had just gotten here a few days ago, and she wasn't ready to leave him even if for a little bit. All she knew was that she was leaving to go do this, and she wasn't backing out.

"Are you ready to go," Klaus asked walking into her room.

"Yes," Caroline replied slowly leaving the room.

Klaus could tell there was something going on with her. "Caroline, sweetheart, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he exclaimed taking her hand.

"No, I have to do this whether I want to or not. My friends deserve to know the truth, and that I'm happy," she responded heading out the door.

"Well, let me drive you to the airport," he smiled.

"That would be lovely," she smiled back, "I wouldn't mind having the chance to a long goodbye before I leave," she added.

"Well, then let's go," he replied.

Once at the airport Caroline was hesitant to leave to car. She was ready to do this, but she wasn't ready to leave Klaus. She didn't know how long she would be gone, and she couldn't bear the thought of being away from him even of a second.

"Klaus, I'm really going to miss you," she cried taking his hand.

"I'll miss you too," he replied taking her in his arms.

"Promise me you'll call me every night," she whispered against his chest.

"I'll call you very chance I get," he whispered back.

"I love you so much," she cried.

"I love you too," he replied leaning in to kiss her, "You better get going or you'll miss your flight," he added in between kisses.

"I love you, and I'll call you once I land in Mystic Falls," she replied kissing him one last time, and getting out of the car.

"I love you too, and be save," he shouted after her.

Once Caroline arrived in Mystic Falls it was late, and she didn't know who to talk to first. So she decided to go to Stefan and Damon's house. When she got there she was surprised to see who was there.

"Caroline, what are you doing here," Stefan asked surprised.

"I came here to explain everything," she replied.

"While come on in," he responded stepping out of the way.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Elena," Caroline exclaimed coming into the house.

"Yeah, well, I was here talking to Stefan," Elena answered. "So what do need to explain," she added.

"Well, before I begin everyone needs to be here. Where is everyone," Caroline replied.

"I called them when I heard you pull up. They should be here soon," Stefan chimed in.

"Oh, okay," Caroline sighed moving to sit on the touch, "As long as Tyler doesn't show up I'll be fine. I want to talk to him alone," she added.

"I don't think he'll be here," Stefan responded coming to sit next to her.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Damon came in followed by Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy. Upon seeing them Caroline began to get nervous, but she then realized that everything was going to be okay.

"So why did you call us all here," Damon asked.

"I called you all because Caroline has something she'd like to say," Stefan replied.

"Well, what is it," Damon asked looking at Caroline.

"Before I tell you what I came here to say I want you to know that you all are my friends, and I love you. And it's because I love you all that I'm here to be honest with. I know you all have been worried about me, and I'm here to tell you where I've been the past few days," Caroline said pausing before she continued.

"Care, we're all here to hear what you have to say because we love you, and know that you won't do anything unless you thought it was of most importance," Bonnie responded.

"And I thank you for that," Caroline paused and then continued, "I guess by now you've all heard that Tyler and I broke up. Well, we broke up because he valued revenge more than me. After we broke up I had time to think, and realized I was in love with someone else, and that's where I've been with him," Caroline sighed.

"Caroline, who have you been where with," Elena asked a little worried.

"It's really hard for me to tell you this, but I've been in New Orleans with Klaus," she cried.

"What," nearly everyone exclaimed.

"Well, after Tyler and I broke up I had some time to think, and realized that I was in love with Klaus. After graduation Klaus told me that Tyler was my first love, and that he intended to be my last. Upon hearing that I didn't know what to think, but I soon realized that I loved Klaus as much as he loved me. So I then went down to New Orleans to tell him how I felt, and he welcomed me with open arms. That's where I've been the past few days until I decided to come my here to tell you all the truth," Caroline responded.

"Caroline, as much as we hate Klaus, you love you and will support you no matter what you've decided. All we care about is your happiness," Elena replied taking Caroline's hand.

"Yeah, Care, everything's going to be okay, and we'll be here for you through it all. If being with Klaus is what you want than we support you and are happy for you," Bonnie agreed.

"Thanks guys, but there's just one thing I want to ask you, and that to not tell Tyler. I know that when he finds out he will be very upset, and I want to tell him myself. I know most of you won't say anything, but Matt and Jeremy you both are around him the most so please don't say anything until I do," Caroline replied.

"We won't say a word," Matt answered.

"Thanks guys, she exclaimed, "Now here comes the hardest part. I have to find Tyler, and tell him all this," she added standing up and heading for the door.

"Caroline, be careful," Stefan shouted after her.

"I will," she answered closing to door behind her.

Caroline couldn't believe how well that went. She was so affair that her friends would be upset with her, but they weren't. Now she had to do something she didn't want to, and that's tell Tyler.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

The next day Caroline decided to give Tyler a call.

"Hey, Tyler," she said almost crying.

"Hey, Car, what's up," he replied.

Caroline hesitated for a minute not sure how to begin. "We need to talk. Can you meet me at the Lockwood cellar in about ten minutes," she finally got out.

"Yeah, sure. I'm on my way," he answered hanging up.

On the drive over there Caroline was more nervous than she ever thought possible. She wasn't ready to tell him any of this, but she knew she had to. She just hoped Tyler would be a little bit understand. Once she got there she just waited nervously for him to get there.

"Hey, Car," Tyler said coming down the stairs into the cellar.

"Hey," she responded her voice shaking.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about," Tyler asked moving toward her.

"I…uh…" she tried to get out, but started to cry a little.

"Caroline, what's wrong? What's going on," he exclaimed taking her hand.

"Tyler, there's something I need to tell you, but I know it will make you angry," she cried moving across the room.

"What is it," he replied scared of what she was going to say.

Caroline paused for a moment not sure how to begin. "The past few days I haven't been in Mystic Falls. I've been in New Orleans with Klaus," she finally let out with tears in her eyes.

"What," he exclaimed starting to get angry, "You've been with him all this time, and you're now just telling me. Can you please explain to me just why you were with him," he added almost yelling.

"Are you sure you what the truth," she asked tears slowly coming down her face.

"Yes. I want you to be completely honest with me about everything," he answered.

"Well, before I begin I brought you her because this is the place we spent our first night together when you first became a werewolf, and I thought what better place to talk about what I have to say than here," she paused for a minute letting that sink in before continuing, "Tyler, after we broke up I was heartbroken. I just couldn't figure out why revenge on Klaus was more important than your love for me. Then after graduation I did some think and realized that I was in love with Klaus. So I went to New Orleans to tell him how I felt," she sobbing feeling her body shake as ever word came out.

"Caroline, how could you do this to me, he yelled angry, "You know how I feel about Klaus, and he expect me to be okay with this. I just can't understand why you would do this," he added feeling the angry hanging on every word.

"No, you know what I don't understand is how you value revenge for Klaus more than your love for me. Tyler, ever since our first night here in this cellar I have stood by your side through everything. I even stood by your side when I felt like leaving you for Klaus. And you want to know why I stood by your side. It's because I love you Tyler. I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of my love for you, and it hurts to know that your revenge fantasy with Klaus got in the way of your love for me," she sobbed falling to the ground letting the pain consume her.

"Caroline, I love you, and I will always love you," he cried moving to her side.

"Then why did you leave me," she nearly yelled moving to her feet to get away from him.

"I had no chose, Car. He took everything from me, and I had to make him feel what I felt," he answered moving to look at her.

"He didn't take everything, Tyler. He didn't take me. I'm still here, and the best part of your life, but you're too blind to see that," she yelled feeling the angry and sadness building inside her.

"Caroline, I can't be with you knowing that he's the reason were together," he responded.

"That's not enough, Tyler. You should have just forgotten about him the moment you came back," she exclaimed angrily.

"You know I can't do that," he cried.

"Well, you know what I can't do this," she sobbed angrily, "I can't be with you knowing that revenge for Klaus is more important to you than me. And ever since this stuff with Klaus started it's been hard for me to wait around for the next time you would come back to me. I'm not going to wait around forever which is why I'm with Klaus. I know Klaus is a selfish person, and cares more for himself than others, but right now he treats me better than you do. Tyler, I love you, and will always love you, but it's because I love you that we can't be together until you get your crap together. I don't want to see you or talk to you until you figure out if I'm the most important thing to or not," she cried heading up the stairs.

"Caroline, you can't do this," he sobbed feeling his heart being ripped out.

"I have to," she replied not turning to look at him.

As Caroline got into her car she let the tears fall. She had never been this upset in her life, but what was done was done. She wasn't going to go back on her word. She knew not seeing Tyler for a while was a good idea, but she just didn't understand why it had to hurt so much. So on her way back to the Salvatore's house she let the emotions consume her letting the pain cut her deeply. Once at their house she just walked in a fell to the floor in tears.

"Caroline, what's wrong," Stefan exclaimed coming to sit next to her wrapping his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Love

When Stefan saw Caroline come into the house he couldn't believe his eyes. In all the time he's known her he has never seen her look more upset than she did now.

"Caroline, what's wrong," he exclaimed coming to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Caroline just sat there letting all the pain come out before she wiped her eyes to speak. "I just talked to Tyler, and he's angry with me," she let out shaking a little.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will work out fine," he soothed rubbing her back.

"But there's more," she responded trying to sit up, "After we had our talk I told him that I didn't want to see or talk to him until he figured out if I was the most important thing to him or not," she added starting to cry again.

"Oh, Caroline, it'll be okay. If Tyler truly loves you he'll come around," Stefan replied.

"How can you be so sure," she asked moving to look him in the face.

"Caroline, look at Elena, Damon, and me. Do you think if I didn't truly love them that I would still be here? Yes, it hurts to see them together, but their happiness means more to me than my own. If I truly didn't believe that I would have left and never came back the first moment I could," he answered reassuringly.

"I guess you're right, Stefan," she sighed.

"I know I'm right, and you have to do the same with Tyler. You have to let him figure this all out on his own just like I did with Elena and Damon. If he really does love you he'll come back to you I just know it," Stefan smiled.

"I guess it will take me some time to get used to that idea," she said standing up.

"I'm glad you're starting to feel a little better, and if you ever need anything I'm always here for you," he responded getting up also.

"Yeah, thanks, Stefan. Is Elena here," she replied moving towards the living room.

"Yeah, she's in the study with the others," he answered.

"Okay, thanks," she said walk through the living room to the study.

Once Caroline was gone Stefan decided to go find Damon to see how he was doing. He soon found him in his room looking out the window.

"Hey, Damon," Stefan said walking into the room.

"Hey," Damon replied not looking from the window.

"How are you doing," Stefan asked moving to stand next to his brother.

"How do you think I'm doing," he answered finally turning to look at Stefan.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Stefan responded.

"I think it's a little more than that," Damon snapped, "I mean it's Klaus we're talking about."

"I know," Stefan said trying to sound calm.

"I don't think you do," Damon said raising his voice, "You of all people should know that Klaus is a self-centered evil maniac. If you don't recall he did turn you back into a ripper, which is the thing you hate most about yourself."

"Damon, I know you're upset, but I can't look at it that way," Stefan responded trying to calm him down.

"Stefan, how could you be so stupid. You're so controlled by your humanity that you're too blind to see the truth. You and I both know I don't like Caroline, but I do care about her, and I think her being with Klaus is about the worst thing she could do," Damon exclaimed feeling the anger building up inside.

"I do care about her, Damon," Stefan sighed trying really hard not to get angry.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it," Damon replied.

"Well, I do. And you want to know the truth. Her being with Klaus is killing me," Stefan responded his emotions rolling off of him.

"What," Damon exclaimed really confused.

"I know you think I don't care about her, but you're wrong. The thought of her with Klaus kills me because I'm in love with her. Damon, I love her," Stefan said trying to hide his emotions from him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon yelled with a hiss trying to resisting the urge to punch his brother in the face.

"Damon, I know you're upset, but just try to hear me out," Stefan said reassuringly.

"What makes you thing I want to hear what you have to say," Damon asked shaking form the anger inside.

"Because I'm you're brother, and no matter how much you've grown to hate me over the years you will always care for me," Stefan said calmly.

"Okay, what is it you have to say," Damon asked getting impatient.

"Well, even since you and Elena started dating I thought I was never going to love anyone else as much as her. When I found out she had picked you over me I was happy for you because your my brother, but I was also torn up inside because the love of my life was with someone else. That's when I decided to leave and never come back, but then things change. I realized that I needed to just be happy for you both, and come back home. I never thought I would still be here right now if it weren't for Caroline. Through all of this Caroline has been there for me, and it's because of that that I'm in love with her. Damon, I never thought I would love again, but with Caroline I have. And you know what it's because I love her that I have to be happy for her if being with Klaus is what she wants. I have to move on and realize there's no hope of us being together," Stefan answered almost in tears.

"Stefan, I had no idea you felt that way. And let me tell you from experience that you can't just stand back and do nothing if you love someone. If I had done that Elena and I wouldn't be together. You need to stop caring for others more than yourself, and tell her how you feel," Damon replied a little more calm.

"I don't think I can do that," Stefan sighed.

"Can't or won't," Damon pried.

"I don't know Damon, but I really don't want to make things more complicated for her," Stefan answered

"Well, if you don't tell her she'll end up running off with Klaus leaving you here behind wishing you would have told her how you felt, and I know you pretty well to know that it will eat you alive if you don't tell her," Damon exclaimed.

"I guess you're right Damon, but I still don't think telling her how I feel is the right thing to do right now," Stefan sighed hanging is head.

"Stefan, for once in your life do something for yourself, and stop worrying about everyone else," Damon nearly yelled walking out of the room.

When Damon left Stefan realized his brother was right. He knew he had to tell Caroline how he felt before she went back to New Orleans, but he didn't know how or when to tell her. All he knew was that he was in love with her, and he would figure out some way to tell her if it killed him.


	8. Chapter 8: A Choice

"Hey," Caroline said waking into the study.

"Hey," Elena replied moving so Caroline could sit down.

"Hey, what's wrong," Bonnie asked seeing the hurt and upset look on Caroline's face.

"I think the better question is what's not wrong," Caroline answered trying not to sob again.

"I don't understand, what happened," Bonnie said moving to sit next to Caroline.

"Where do I even begin," Caroline replied, "I guess it all started when I first went to New Orleans to be with Klaus. At the time I knew it was the right thing to do, but I knew you all would be upset if I told you about it until the other day when I finally decided to tell you all. Then yesterday Tyler and I got into a huge fight all because he valued revenge for Klaus over his love for me. And now I don't know what to do. Part of me wasn't to go back to New Orleans and be with Klaus, but then part of me wants to stay here and see if Tyler come to his senses and pick me over Klaus. I guess when it comes right down to it I have to pick between them, but Tyler is or was the love of my life, and Klaus, well, it's Klaus. I just want to do what's best for me, but I don't want anyone to get hurt," Caroline added leaning into Elena and Bonnie's embrace.

"Caroline, we love you, we just want you to be happy. We know you value our opinion and want to make us happy, but your happiness is more important. If we don't like your decision it's our problem. We all his want you to be happy," Bonnie replied hugging Caroline.

"Thank you, that really means a lot. I'm glad you all are apart of my life, and are here for me through all of this," Caroline smiled hugging Bonnie back.

"We will always be here for you, Caroline," Elena chimed in rubbing Caroline's back.

"Thanks. I'm really thankful for your guys' support, but I think I just really need to spend some time alone and figure this all out myself," Caroline replied.

"That probably would be best," Elena answer.

After they all talked about things for awhile Caroline decided to go for a drive to clear her head. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to make a decision about something. She loved them both, but she also knew she didn't want to wait around for Tyler forever. While driving Caroline came to a clearing where she got out to walk around and clear her head. The more and more she thought about it she wanted nothing more than to back to New Orleans with Klaus, but at the same time she still had strong feelings for Tyler. Tyler was her first love, but Klaus was the adventure she never saw coming. She never really intended to fall for Klaus it just kind of happened, and now after Tyler said he valued revenge for Klaus more than his love for her she was beginning to fall for Klaus even more each day. Then when she really thought about it she really wanted to pick Klaus over Tyler, but she just wasn't sure. Her heart was telling her to pick Klaus, but her head was telling her to just wait it out and see if Tyler would come to his senses. She just didn't know what to do, but she just knew she had to figure out something.

The next day Caroline decided it was time to tell everyone what she had decided. It was a hard decision, but after she thought about it long and hard she decided to it was time to go back to New Orleans and live her life with Klaus. She knew with Tyler being the kind of person he was he would be coming back around anytime soon, and she knew that Klaus would always be there waiting for her when she needed him. It just took her a while to realize that she needed Klaus as much as he needed her, and it was about time she went back to him and told him just how she felt. She just hoped her friends would understand and support her through all of this.

When she finally arrived at the Salvatore's house she was scared to death to tell them what she had decided, but she knew it had to be done. So when she walked up to the door she was surprised to see everyone already there, but it was best that they already be there than for her to wait around for them to get there and make her more scared to tell them. She then walked into the house and greeted everyone in the living room.

"Hey," Caroline said taking a seat.

"Hey, what's up," Elena replied.

"I came to tell you all what I have decided," Caroline answered voice shocking.

"And what is that," Bonnie responded.

Caroline hesitated trying to find the right words to say before she began. "Out of all the decisions I have made in my life this one had to be the hardest. I just could figure out what I wanted and it ate me up inside. I've never in my life had to choose between two guys and it was the hardest and most confusing thing I have ever done. But after much thinking I have come to a decision. I have decided to go back to New Orleans and live with Klaus. The more I thought about it the more I realized that this was the best decision for me right now. I can't just sit around and wait for Tyler forever, and I know Klaus is eagerly waiting for my return. I know a lot of you don't like Klaus, and don't think this is a good idea, but I hope you will support me in my decision to go back to him. I don't know why but I feel like I can feel something pulling me back to him, and I just have to go to him. I just hope you all will understand all this and be there for me," Caroline finally got out voice still a little shaky.

"Care, we love you and are so happy you have made the decision that is best for you," Elena replied.

"Aww, thanks guys! And I promise to call you all as much as I can," Caroline exclaimed full of joy.

"We're just glad you're happy," Bonnie responded.

"Thanks, guys! And I really should be going soon I have an earlier start in the morning and I need to finish some last minute packing," Caroline sighed.

"Okay, just call us as soon as you get there," Elena exclaimed as Caroline started to get up and leave the room.

"I will," Caroline shouted back.

As Caroline begin to leave she saw Stefan come down the stairs. She was surprised to see him for he hadn't seen him in a few days.

"Hey, Stefan, how are you. I haven't seen you in a few days," Caroline asked moving toward him.

"I've been okay, just have a lot on my mind," he replied.

"Aww, Stefan, what's wrong," she exclaimed noticing the upset look on his face.

"Caroline, I….I…There's something we need to talk about," he responded his voice shacking a lot more than he thought it would.


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

Stefan looked at Caroline not knowing where to start. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but he just didn't know how. He knew how she felt about Klaus and that it wouldn't change things, but he had to tell her.

"Caroline, there's something I need to tell you," he said stepping outside.

"What is it, Stefan," she asked falling him outside.

"This really hard for me to say knowing how you feel about Klaus, but I can't keep it in anymore," he paused catching his breath before he continued, "I love you, Caroline, and I have always loved you. I know that my feelings for you won't change things and that you don't feel the same way, but I just had to get that off my chest. I just want you know that I love you, and I will always be here when you need me," Stefan exclaimed.

"Stefan, why are you doing this? Why are you making things harder than they need to be? You know how I feel about Klaus, and after everything with Tyler you decide to throw this in my face too. What am I supposed to do when Tyler hates me and two people I hold most dear in this world are in love with me," she responded trying not to cry.

"I know you've chosen to go back to Klaus, and I support that, but I couldn't let you leave without telling you how I felt," Stefan answered trying not to make things worse.

"You think this mean I'm going to drop everything and pick you over Klaus you're wrong. I've already broken one person's heart and I can't break yours too. If you truly love me like you say you do then you'll let me go, and be happy the only way I know how," Caroline snapped getting a little tired of all the crap she's gone through the last few days.

"Caroline, you know all I care about is your happiness," he fought back.

"Then why did you tell me this? Why didn't you just keep it to yourself, and let me go be happy with Klaus like I wanted? Were you really thinking about me when you decided to bring this up or was it just all about you," she exclaimed trying to control her anger.

"I thought telling you how I felt was for the best, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I should have kept it to myself and let you go," he responded trying not to sound upset.

"Stefan, I'm not upset that you told me how you felt, she said taking his hand, "I'm just upset with your timing because you could have picked a way better time to tell me this. I'm glad you told me, but I don't know if I can love you the same way you love me. I'm sorry, but I've already made my choice and I'm not changing my mind," she sighed trying to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"Just never forget that I love you, and will always be here when you need me," he whispered.

"I won't," she said slowly walking back to her car.

When she got home she finished any last minute packing she had before she would head to the airport tomorrow. She was excited and sad to heading back to Klaus, but the hardest part was leaving after everything that happen with Stefan. She just hoped that being back in Klaus's arms would help her realize that she made the right choice.


End file.
